


Telum - Die Waffe (Deutsch)

by disappointingjesusalldayTM



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Dom Loki (Marvel), Drama, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Love, Marvel Universe, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Protective Loki (Marvel), Slow Burn, Smut, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Work In Progress
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappointingjesusalldayTM/pseuds/disappointingjesusalldayTM
Summary: Raven ist als Scavager aufgewachsen, bis sie bei einer Detonation, ausgelöst vom Machtstein in der Hand Ronans, einen Teil der Kräfte des Infinity Steins absorbiert. Seitdem dient sie Ronan als Telum, Waffe. Dieser möchte den Chitauri-Zepter und den darin enthaltenen Infinity Stein besitzen. Telum wird also nach Stuttgart geschickt, um Loki, der den Zepter führt, zu überwältigen(spielt in Avengers 1 :))
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Other(s)





	1. Telum

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress!

Mein wirklicher Name war Raven, doch er schien einem anderen Leben zu entspringen, einem Leben, in dem ich noch nicht zur Waffe geworden war. Sie, die Ravagers, die Verwüstenden, hatten mich so genannt, da ich schon mit einem Büschel rabenschwarzem Haar geboren worden war. Ich war in ihrer Mitte aufgewachsen, hatte mit ihnen geraubt, geplündert, gefeiert. Es war ein hartes Leben gewesen, ein Ringen, aber die Schmerzen wurden von dem Fiebertraum der elektrisierenden Freiheit betäubt. Wir reisten durch die Galaxis, als kannten wir keine Grenzen, und wir kannten sie auch nicht, wir waren nicht an einen Planeten gebunden. Als Nomaden schienen wir dem Universum immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein. Ich feierte mit ihnen, ich trank und verführte fremde Männer und Frauen, am Ende immer mit mehr Gold in den Taschen als zuvor. Im Mittelpunkt meiner Existenz stand mein Vergnügen, meine Leidenschaft, ich gab mich meiner Lust vollkommen hin. Auch wenn das Weltall unendlich war, so kam es mir winzig klein vor, denn ich fühlte mich riesig. Wenn wir in unseren Raumschiffen durch die Nebel der Galaxis reisten, in engen Lederkluften, mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand, so war ich auf der Spitze der Welt. Wir ritten die Galaxien und lebten jeden Tag als wäre es der letzte, der einzige. Die Vergangenheit war tot, die Zukunft eine Lüge, es gab nur die Gegenwart, das High des Rausches. Doch dann wurde ich brutal aus meinem Leben gerissen.  
Ich erinnere mich noch genau an den Tag, der mein Leben für immer veränderte, obwohl die Details verschwammen, als würden die Farben verlaufen, verblassen in der Sonne. Ich war auf irgendeinem Planeten gewesen, dessen Namen ich prompt vergessen hatte, ich suchte nach einem wahllosen Schmuckstück, irgendetwas Funkelndes, Glitzerndes, Teures, das ich an mich nehmen wollte. Ich schlich mich in einen Palast, auf der Suche nach der Kette, die bald um meinen Hals baumeln sollte. Doch bevor ich die gläserne Vitrine erreichen konnte, in der das Objekt meines Begehrens lag, zerbrach die Welt in tausende Splitter. Irgendwo hatte es eine Detonation gegeben, die mir den Boden wortwörtlich unter den Füßen weggerissen hatte. Ich besinne mich auf das taube Schweben zwischen den Bruchstücken der Realität. Dies war keine normale Explosion gewesen. Alles war in lilafarbenes Licht getaucht, gehüllt, als hätte man einen Vorhang vor die Welt gezogen. Für einige Millisekunden flog ich durch das Nichts und wurde Zeuge der Ewigkeit. Dann erinnerte sich das Universum daran, die Gesetze der Zeit zu befolgen, und ich wurde zu Boden geschleudert. Ich erinnere mich an einen stechenden, heftigen Schmerz in der Schläfe, der mich kurz in die Bewusstlosigkeit gleiten ließ. Als ich erwachte, flimmerte meine Umgebung immer noch fliederfarben. Violette Schleier hielten mich am Boden, fesselten mich in die Trümmer des Palasts. Dann glitt ich aus der Realität ins tiefe Schwarz.  
Meine nächste Erinnerung ist der Anfang des Endes. Ich denke an die metallenen Krallen, die mich auf eine Bahre fesselten. Das Feuer, das in meinem Kopf loderte, meine Gedanken verbrannte, auffraß. Das war der Beginn von Ronans Herrschaft über mich. Erst später lernte ich, was an diesem verheerenden Tag wirklich geschehen war. Ronan hatte die Stadt, die ich gerade auszurauben versucht hatte, mithilfe des Machtsteines, einem der sechs Infinity Steine, ausgelöscht. Sämtliche Anwesenden waren sofort gestorben. Doch in meine Schläfe hatte sich ein Splitter des Steines gebohrt, der sich während der Explosion abgespalten hatte. Ich überlebte das Desaster. Ronan fand meinen bewusstlosen Körper inmitten des Aschefeldes, über dem Blut regnete, in meinen klammen Händen die Kette. Er hatte mich töten wollen, doch mein Körper hatte das gleiche, veilchenfarbene Licht ausgestrahlt wie der Stein, der seit der Explosion als verschollen gilt. Er erfuhr, dass sich ein kleiner Teil, winzig, aber ausreichend für unglaubliche Macht, in meinem Körper festgesetzt hatte. Also nahm er mich auf sein Schiff, um herauszufinden, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. In den nächsten Tagen führte er Experimente an mir durch, die ich nur noch durch eine undurchdringliche Wand aus Schmerzen zu erinnern vermag. Der Stein hatte einen Teil seiner Kraft auf mich übertragen. Ronan entschied sich, auch diese Kraft unter seiner Anweisung zu konzentrieren. Ich wurde zu seiner Waffe, und er gab mir meinen neuen Namen. Telum. Die Waffe.  
Seitdem diente ich Ronan, dem Ankläger. Ich wurde zu einer lebendigen Waffe. Er lehrte mir nie, meine Kräfte zu kontrollieren. Dieses Wissen blieb ihm vorenthalten. Ich hatte kein Recht auf Souveränität, ich war lediglich seine rechte Hand. Also schickte er mich in die Welt hinaus und befahl mir, seine Feinde zu zerstören. Ich lebte in einer seltsamen Beziehung zu der Kraft des Steines. Einerseits verlieh sie mir übermenschliche Kräfte, mit denen ich ganze Städte dem Erdboden gleich machen konnte. Andererseits schien mein Körper zu zerfallen, langsam, aber sicher. Er war nicht gemacht, eine Hülle dieser urtümlichen Macht zu sein. Der Splitter verlieh mir jedoch einen entscheidenden Vorteil gegenüber allen, die Ronan tot sehen wollte: Er machte mich unsterblich. Nicht für Ewigkeiten, das wusste ich, denn er fraß meinen Körper, doch niemand konnte mich unter seiner Kontrolle umbringen. Ich hatte es versucht. Sogar der Tod blieb mir verwehrt.  
Es gab kein Entkommen. Versuchte ich zu fliehen, so spürte Ronan mich auf und bestrafte mich. Ich hatte es nur ein einziges Mal versucht. Danach hatte ich mich drei Wochen kaum bewegen können. Immer noch zierte mich eine Narbe an meiner Hüfte, da wo Ronan mir die Haut aufgeschlitzt hatte. Denn auch wenn ich unsterblich war, so spürte ich trotzdem die Schmerzen, die er mir zufügte.  
Also hatte ich mich irgendwo tief in mir selbst eingeschlossen, in eine Art Kokon gewickelt, und Ronans Monster gespielt. Meine einzige Aussicht war es, dass der Splitter irgendwann meinen Körper zersetzen würde. Doch das schien noch Jahrzehnte auf sich zu warten.  
Ich hatte nicht mehr erwartet, Ronans Kontrolle zu entkommen. Mithilfe seiner Macht konnte er mich in jeder Ecke des Universums aufspüren. Er hatte mich physisch und psychisch gefügig gemacht. Ich war nicht mehr als seine Waffe, sein Diener.  
Leider hatte ich genug Zeit, mich zu erinnern. An all die Dinge, die ich im Namen Ronans getan hatte. Ich war nie ein aufrichtiger Mensch gewesen. Als Ravager war man Teil eines Bündels aus Mördern, Dieben und anderen zwielichtigen Gestalten. Doch erst Ronan nahm mir meine Menschlichkeit. Bei den Ravagern war ich ein Dieb gewesen, Ronan machte mich zum Auslöscher ganzer Rassen. Ich war zu einem Instrument unbeschreiblicher Gewalt geworden. Mein Körper war Ausdruck eines Machthungers, der ohne Erbarmen alles niederstreckte, was ihm in den Weg trat. Telum, hallte es in meinen Ohren, Telum. Waffe.   
Ich war nur noch eine Waffe. Also musste ich es beenden. Bevor ich mehr Unheil anrichtete. Zwar war meine Kraft nicht vergleichbar mit der Macht, die der Stein besaß, doch ich war trotzdem eine Gefahr für die Ordnung des Universums.   
Ich hatte lange über einen Ausweg nachgedacht. Ronan hatte mir bewiesen, dass ich unsterblich war, selbst wenn man mir den Kopf abschlagen wollte.  
Ich konnte nicht verantworten, weiterhin eine lebendige Waffe zu sein. Ich musste diese Gefahr zerstören, auch wenn damit mein Körper endgültig zerfiel.   
Tag und Nacht saß ich auf dem Stein meines Gefängnisses und schuf einen Plan. Eine Art Kamikaze-Mission. 

„Telum!“, hallte die Stimme meines Peinigers durch das grauenhafte Schiff, in dem ich nun seit mehreren Ewigkeiten lebte. Ich richtete mich von meiner Schlafstätte auf. Ich besaß, was ich benötigte. Aber Ronan kümmerte sich nicht um meine Bedürfnisse. Ich war ein Instrument. Eine Waffe.   
Also folgte ich dem Ruf meines Herren wie ein demütiger Hund, der sich fürchtete, erneut geschlagen zu werden. „Ja, mein Herr“, ich sank auf die Knie, als ich vor dem Mann stand, der mich kontrollierte. Ich starrte auf den dunklen Boden des Raumschiffes und hielt die Luft an. Verschwommen erkannte ich die Stiefelspitzen Ronans. Nie hatten Schuhe in mir eine solche Übelkeit ausgelöst. „Telum“, wiederholte Ronan, „Ich habe einen Auftrag. Steh auf“ Ich gehorchte. Meine Beine schmerzten, als ich mich aufrichtete. Mein gesamter Körper wurde auf Äußerstes strapaziert, wenn ich auf eine von Ronans schrecklichen Missionen ging. Ich hatte mich daran gewöhnt, den Schmerz auszuhalten. „Was ist es, mein Herr?“, ich wagte es nicht, in seine metallischen Augen zu blicken, die stechend aus der geschwärzten Haut starrten. Sein blaues Gesicht trug schwarze Kriegsbemalung. „In wenigen Tagen wird ein Frostriese namens Loki Laufeyson auf der Erde Chaos anrichten. Normalerweise interessieren mich solche kleinen Zwischenfälle nicht, aber Loki besitzt etwas, das ich haben möchte“, Ronan trat einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ich spürte seinen rauen Daumen mein Kinn entlang streichen. Mit einem festen Ruck zwang er mich, ihn anzusehen. Seine Zähne glitzerten, als er gierig hinabgrinste. „Loki besitzt einen Infinity Stein“, Ronan presste seine Nägel in meine Haut, „Und ich möchte, dass du ihn mir bringst“ „Ja, mein Herr“, hauchte ich. Einen Moment harrte Ronan so aus, erdolchte mich mit seinen Blicken von oben, eine verzerrte Maske unter einer schwarzen Lederkapuze. „Du wirst mich nicht enttäuschen, Telum“, er ließ von mir ab und ich senkte den Blick erneut. Mein Herz klopfte mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit. Man würde eigentlich erwarten, dass ich mich an Ronans Grausamkeit gewöhnen würde. Doch nach Jahren seines Terrors fürchtete ich ihn immer noch mehr als alles andere in der Galaxis. „Das werde ich nicht“, ich zwang meine Zunge, mir wieder zu gehorchen. „Das erwarte ich, Telum“, Ronan drehte sich von mir, „Wage es nicht, mir entgegen zu treten, bevor du nicht diesen Stein besitzt“ „Ja, mein Herr“, die Worte schmeckten bitter auf meiner Zunge, doch meine Ohren hatten sich längst an ihren Klang gewöhnt. Es war wie ein Gebet, ein Ritual.   
Ich verließ das Quartier ohne ein weiteres Wort, um mich auf die Mission vorzubereiten.  
Wenige Minuten später hatte ich die Lumpen, die mir Ronan gegeben hatte, um mich daran zu erinnern, dass ich trotz meiner Kraft nur ein Diener war, gegen eine Rüstung ausgetauscht. Das leichte Schmirgeln des Leders auf meiner honigfarbenen Haut war mir vertraut, und ich widerstand der Versuchung, den Geruch des Eisens tief in mich hinein zu saugen. Der Duft, der aus einer anderen Zeit entsprungen zu schien. 

Die Erde. Der blaue Planet glitzerte vor mir in den dunklen Weiten des Universums. Ich beschleunigte mein kleines Schiff und steuerte auf die große Landmasse zu, die der Bordcomputer mir als Ziel markiert hatte. Kontinent: Europa. Die ewige Nacht der Galaxie wiegte mich wie eine Mutter und ich verspürte den stechenden Schmerz der Sehnsucht nach den Nächten, in denen ich noch frei gewesen war. Frei von dem Terror des Anklägers. Aber ich durfte jetzt nicht sentimental werden. Ich durfte nicht scheitern. Ich fürchtete, was Ronan dann mit mir tun würde.  
Hier war die Feier, auf der Loki laut Ronans Quellen einen Tumult auslösen würde. Ich griff in das geräumige Handschuhfach des Schiffes. Um auf die Feier zu kommen, musste ich wohl etwas Anderes tragen. Ich legte meine Rüstung ab. Früher hatte ich die bloße Existenz genossen, sie zelebriert, sie ausgelebt, besonders, wenn ich einen angetrunkenen Söldner damit verführen konnte. Jetzt schmerzte es. Ich hasste meinen Körper zu erblicken, er war Zeichen meiner Gefolgschaft. Ich strich über die wulstige Narbe, die sich quer über meinen Rücken zog. Mein Immunsystem war zwar durch den Stein gesteigert worden, und Wunden heilten schneller als es davor der Fall gewesen war, doch Ronan hatte mir zur Strafe einer gescheiterten Mission so lange den frischen Schnitt von den Schulterblättern bis zur Hüfte wieder aufgeschnitten, bis eine hässliche Narbe meine Haut zierte. Ich schlüpfte in ein goldenes Kleid. Die dünnen Träger lagen ungewohnt auf meinen Schultern, der Rock wiegte sich um meine Knie. Meine Hände verbarg ich in schwarzen Handschuhen. Wie lange war es her, dass ich ein Kleid getragen hatte? Ich hob den Saum des Rockes und legte ein Lederband um meinen Oberschenkel, in das ich eine Pistole steckte. Zwar konnte ich auch nur mithilfe der Kraft des Steines kämpfen, doch dies zehrte an meinen Kräften. Von den Ravagers hatte ich den perfekten Umgang mit sämtlichen Waffen gelernt. Ich schlüpfte in kniehohe, schwarze Stiefel und ließ einen simplen Dolch in den Schuh gleiten. Über das Kleid zog ich ein dunkles Jackett, in dessen Innentasche ich eine weitere Waffe versteckte. Dann verließ ich das Schiff, das mit einem Klick unsichtbar wurde und mit der Umgebung der Nacht verschwamm.


	2. Der Zepter

Das Gebäude war großräumig und mit Marmorsäulen geschmückt. Viele förmlich gekleideten Menschen versammelten sich und tranken Champagner oder Sekt. Ich lehnte ein Getränk ab, das mir ein Kellner anbot. Zu meinem Glück ähnelte meine Rasse, welche auch immer es war, ich wusste es nicht, dem Aussehen der Erdlinge. Ich fiel nicht weiter auf, obwohl einige Männer meine lilafarbenen Augen musterten. Das war die Kraft des Steins, die unter meinen Lidern pulsierte. Ich blickte mich um. Ronan hatte mir eine grobe Beschreibung von Loki mit auf den Weg gegeben. Ein großer, schlanker Mann mit schwarzem Haar und grünen Augen. Bis jetzt konnte ich ihn nicht erspähen. Ich schlenderte durch die Gesellschaft und musterte die jüngeren Männer mit dunklem Haar, die auf die Beschreibung passen könnten. Niemand schien sich an meinem Beutezug zu stören. Ich hatte vergessen, wie sich Feiern anfühlten, auch wenn diese sehr langweilig war. Früher, da hatten wir Krüge voller Bier getrunken und dann miteinander gerungen. Hier standen die feinen Herrschaften sich diplomatisch lächelnd gegenüber und lachten gekünstelt, wenn der Ranghöchste einen Witz riss. Ihre Hierarchie war leicht auszumachen, wie pathetische Welpen umgaben die Männer das Alphatier. Andererseits war ich selbst ein Untertan. Wer war also ich, sie zu verurteilen? Das war wohl noch der Geist der Ravager, die ihre Würde mit ihrem Leben verteidigten.   
Das Geräusch von Schuhen auf Marmor ließ mich aufblicken. Da war er. Langsam schlenderte Loki die Treppe des Saals hinab. Er trug einen schwarzen Mantel, einen goldenen Schal, ein weißes Hemd und eine dunkle Krawatte. Sein langes, schwarzes Haar war in den Nacken gekämmt, und mit einem diebischen Lächeln musterte der Mann die Menge unter ihm. Er strahlte ein Selbstbewusstsein aus, das bei genauerem Betrachten jedoch Risse bekam. Irgendetwas wand sich unter seiner blassen Haut. Angst? Wut? Verlorenheit? Ich konnte es nicht erkennen. Ich musste mir selbst eingestehen, von dem Mann fasziniert zu sein. Er war wunderschön anzusehen, wie eine zum Leben erweckten Wachsfigur. Und er trug seinen Körper mit einer einmaligen Eleganz und Stärke. Wäre ich noch Raven, so hätte ich versucht, ihn zu verführen. Aber ich war Telum.   
Loki betrat den Saal unter den Blicken der Menschen. Seine Augen glitzerten hinterhältig in dem Licht der Kronleuchter. Der ganze Saal schien unter seiner Präsenz zu erzittern. Die Männer neben mir hielten die Luft an. In seiner rechten Hand trug Loki einen Stab. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen, konnte aber nicht den gelb leuchtenden Stein erkennen, den Ronan begehrte. Also wartete ich wie eine Katze, die vor einem Mauseloch lauerte. Der Boden vibrierte unter den determinierten Schritten Lokis. Ich schlich wie eine Raubkatze zwischen den Menschen näher an mein Ziel heran. Dabei scannte ich seinen Körper. Er schien keine Waffe zu tragen, nur diesen Stab. Eine weiche Seite in mir hoffte, ihn nicht töten zu müssen. Ich schalt mich selbst. Ich würde den Stein Ronan bringen, koste es, was es wolle. Ich würde den Mann eigenhändig erwürgen, wenn es sein musste. Keine Sentimentalität. Ich war nicht als Mensch, sondern als Waffe hier. Plötzlich ergriff Loki einen älteren Mann an der Kehle und warf ihn auf den Marmortisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Die Menschen begannen zu schreien, während Loki einen kleinen Apparat aus seiner Manteltasche zog und ihn auf das Auge des zappelnden Mannes presste. Er beobachtete die Panik fast befriedigt, während der Körper unter seinen schmalen Händen erzitterte. Ich mischte mich unter die Menge, ohne jedoch aus dem Saal zu stürzen. Vielleicht war es das Beste, wenn ich mit ihm alleine im Zimmer verbleiben würde. Lokis Blick blieb an mir hängen und ich las seine Verwunderung in seinen Augen. Er musterte mich von oben bis unten mit gerunzelter Stirn. Die Luft zwischen uns schien zu brennen. Der Körper auf dem Altar erschlaffte unter Lokis Fingern und er zog seine Apparatur samt dem Augapfel des Opfers aus dem Fleisch, ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen. Er richtete die Spitze des Stabes auf mich. „Lauf, Mädchen!“, knurrte er verärgert. Ich sah ihn regungslos an. Er ließ von dem alten Mann ab und lief in Richtung der aufgestoßenen Tür, die sich in die Nacht hinaus öffnete. Dabei beobachtete er mich mit wachsender Skepsis. Ich verharrte weiterhin. Noch fehlte von dem Stein jede Spur. Loki schien das Interesse an mir verloren zu haben, denn er trat in die Nacht hinaus. Wie ein Schatten folgte ich ihm. Draußen umgab den Mann plötzlich ein güldener Schimmer, und über seinen Körper legte sich eine schwarze Rüstung mit goldenen Schulterstücken. Sein Kopf umgab ein Helm mit langen, nach hinten gekrümmten Hörnern aus purem Gold. Auch der Stab wuchs, entwickelte sich zu einem Zepter, in dessen Mitte ein leuchtend blauer Stein saß. Blau? Ich runzelte die Stirn. Eigentlich war ich auf der Suche nach dem Gedankenstein, der gelb strahlte. Doch dies war offensichtlich ein Infinity Stein. Ich behielt Loki im Auge. Jetzt sollte ich angreifen. Ich nahm Anlauf und sprintete aus der Halle hinaus in die aufgelöste Menge. „Halt!“, Loki richtete die Spitze seines Zepters auf meine Brust, „Zurück!“ Kurz verharrte ich zwischen den Menschen, die auf Lokis Befehl aus Angst auf die Knie gefallen waren. Dann sprang ich. In der Luft traf mich die Druckwelle des Zepters, die mich auf den Boden schleuderte. „Keine Bewegung!“, knurrte Loki. Ich hechtete auf ihn zu, riss mein Bein in die Höhe und legte meinen Oberschenkel um seinen Hals. Loki hatte damit nicht gerechnet und ging auf die Knie, während er den Zepter in meinen Kopf bohrte. Ich keuchte auf, als der stechende Schmerz mein Bewusstsein infiltrierte, tastete nach meinem Stiefel und zog den Dolch. Doch plötzlich war ich bewegungsunfähig. Die Kraft des Steines im Zepter schien meine eigenen Kräfte zu lähmen. Ich kniete hilflos vor dem Mann, der seinen Zepter noch fester gegen meine Stirn presste. Die Welt begann vor meinen Augen zu verschwimmen. Ich hörte Lokis Stimme in meinem Kopf murmeln. „Ronan… Der Ankläger schickt dich also…Warum schickt er seinen Schoßhund, um mich zur Strecke zu bringen?“ Ich spürte meine Gliedmaßen zittern und sah erschrocken, dass meine Haut sich lila verfärbte. Lokis Stimme verschwand abrupt aus meinem Kopf, als der Boden unter meinen Knien leuchtende Riss bekam. Plötzlich explodierte die Erde unter meinem Körper und schleuderte Loki und mich in die Luft. Kurz war es wie meine Wiedergeburt als Telum. Ich schwebte in den violetten Splittern der Welt. Doch die Detonation war nicht so heftig, und ich landete sicher auf beiden Füßen. Der Zepter war aus Lokis Hand geschleudert worden und wir beide stürzten auf den goldglänzenden Stab zu. Ich trat Loki gegen die Schulter, und riss ihn in einer Rolle zu Boden, bis ich über ihm kniete. Seine Augen blitzten mich unter meinem auf seine Kehle gepresstem Knie mit einer Mischung aus Erregung und Wut an. „Ich habe keine Zeit für diese Spielchen!“, knurrte er. Ich wollte den Zepter greifen, doch Loki griff meine Taille und schleuderte mich zu Boden. Ich klammerte mich an sein Bein, bevor er den Stab erreichen konnte, und riss ihn ebenfalls hinab. Forsch griff ich nach dem Zepter „Halt still oder ich muss dich töten!“, fauchte ich. Die Klinge schwebte Millimeter vor seiner Kehle. Der Mann lachte. Sein schmaler Mund verzog sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Das glaube ich nicht“, plötzlich kam seine dunkle Stimme von hinten. Wie...? Im nächsten Moment spürte ich einen dumpfen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und ich fiel von dem Körper des Mannes unter mir, der sich plötzlich in Licht und Rauch auflöste. Der Zepter fiel scheppernd zu Boden, als sich Loki über mich beugte. „Du kannst mich nicht austricksen“, lächelte Loki, den Stab mit dem Stein fest in seiner Hand. Ich brauchte nur Millisekunden, um die Situation zu analysieren. Irgendwie hatte Loki es geschafft, sich zu duplizieren. „Knie dich hin und ich werde dich verschonen, Sterbliche“, Loki richtete die Spitze des Zepters erneut auf mich. „Du kannst mich nicht töten“, erwiderte ich mit gefletschten Zähnen. „Es gibt Schlimmeres als den Tod“, Lokis Augen durchbohrten mich. „Das weiß ich“, ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten und schickte einen Impuls auf die Brust des Mannes. Loki fiel zu Boden. „Was?!“, er rollte sich hastig über seine Schulter ab. Ich sprang auf und schritt auf ihn zu, meine Handflächen auf ihn gerichtet. Die Kraft des Splitters strömte durch meine Adern. Meine Haut brannte unter der Energie. „Gib mir den Zepter!“, forderte ich kühl. „Niemals“, erwiderte Loki kalt und richtete den Zepter auf mich. Die Kräfte der Steine trafen sich in der Luft und schleuderten uns beide erneut zu Boden. Ich hechtete auf den Mann vor mir zu und drosch mein Knie in seine Stirn. Loki ächzte und rollte von mir, er rotierte den Stab und bedrohte mich. „Was auch immer du machst, lass es“, er fixierte mich, „Geh nach Hause und richte Ronan aus, dass er der Nächste ist“ Ich griff nach der Spitze des Zepters, direkt in das Glänzen des Steines. Als meine Finger den Stein umschlossen, begann mein Körper spastisch zu zucken. Mein Kopf wurde in den Nacken geschleudert und ich schrie vor Schmerz. In mir kämpften die beiden Steine. Die Welt zuckte in gelben und violetten Schlieren vor meinen Augen. Der Druck presste mich an den Rand des Universums, doch ich umschloss den Stein nur fester und versuchte unter Qualen, ihn aus dem Zepter zu ziehen. Plötzlich traf mich ein Energiestoß von der Seite und der Gedankenstein entglitt meinen Fingern. Ich fiel keuchend zu Boden. „Jetzt ist Schluss mit lustig“, rief ein Mann in einem rot-gelben Anzug, der seinen ganzen Körper bedeckte. Seine Handfläche, die gerade noch auf mich gerichtet war, blitzte energiegeladen. „Mit dem Wiesel hier habe ich ja gerechnet“, kommentierte der Mann, „Aber das hier noch eine Lady kämpfen wird, habe ich nicht gedacht“ Er lachte über seinen eigenen Scherz. „Was machen wir?“, fragte ein weiterer Mann, der neben dem Anderen auf der Bildfläche auftauchte. Er trug einen blauen Anzug und ein prägnantes Schild, in dessen Mitte ein Stern glänzte. Über dem Platz vor dem Saal kreiste ein Jet. Eine Waffe war unmittelbar auf Loki und mich gerichtet. „Wir nehmen beide in Gewahrsam“, entgegnete der Mann aus Metall. Loki sprang auf die Beine und richtete seinen Zepter auf die Männer. „Kniet nieder!“, rief er tosend. Er schlug das Ende des Stabes auf den Boden und weitere Klone erschienen, die die Menge an panischen Menschen einkesselten. „Heute nicht“, der Mann mit dem Schild ging auf Loki los. Ich sprang aus dem Weg, immer noch zitternd. Fassungslos starrte ich auf meine Hände, von denen die Haut abblätterte wie trockene Tapete. Meine Adern pulsierten violett. Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, doch ein starker Schwindel zwang mich in die Knie. Ich fiel zwischen die Füße der Menschenmenge. Erschrocken wichen die Zivilisten von mir. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und richtete mich auf. Loki und der Mann mit dem Schild kämpften auf dem Pflaster, doch der Mann aus Eisen richtete seinen Energiestrahl erneut auf Loki und dieser ging zu Boden. Drohend bauten sich die Beiden über Loki auf, der die Hände in die Luft streckte. Ein Schimmer benetzte seinen Körper und er saß in schlichteren Kleidern vor den Männern. Der Zepter löste sich ebenfalls in Licht auf. Zu meiner Überraschung ließ Loki sich festnehmen. Entgeistert beobachtete ich, wie die Männer ihn fesselten und in Richtung des Jets lotsten. Nein! Das war vielleicht meine einzige Chance, den Infinity Stein in Besitz zu bringen. Ich stürzte ihnen nach, doch der Aufprall der Kräfte der beiden Steine hatten meinen Körper derartig zermürbt, dass ich neben den Männern erneut zu Boden ging. Loki sah mich wortlos mit einem belustigten Lächeln auf dem Boden kriechen. Ich ballte die Fäuste, während der Mann mit dem Schild mir aufhalf. „Bitte begleite uns kurz“, forderte er mich auf. „Los, nimm sie mit!“, orderte Tony, der Loki in den Jet bugsierte, „Fury wird sich freuen“  
Anscheinend war das Teil eines perfiden Plans von Loki, denn er hatte sich plötzlich ergeben, dabei war er im Besitz eines Infinity Steines, einer der mächtigen Gegenstände des gesamten Universums. Also würde ich mich ebenfalls in Gewahrsam begeben, von diesen merkwürdigen Gestalten. Viel Anderes blieb mir auch nicht übrig; ich war viel zu schwach, um es mit den beiden Männern aufzunehmen. Ich schluckte die Scham herunter, der in mir hochkochte. Ronans Waffe konnte nicht einmal zwei Erdlinge besiegen. Was hatte dieser Stein mit mir gemacht? Während der Mann mit dem Schild meinen Arm vorsichtig packte und entschuldigend lächelte, zuckte ein Gedanke durch mein geschundenes Bewusstsein. Was, wenn das die Lösung war? Wenn der Gedankenstein aus dem Zepter die Kraft hatte, mich zu töten? Ich hielt die Luft an, während der Mann mich in das Flugzeug logierte. Ich folgte ohne eine Regung. Plötzlich nahm die Mission neue Dimensionen an. Was, wenn ich mich so aus Ronans Fängen befreien konnte? Ich hatte eines gelernt: Ronan besaß den Machtstein, und die Macht über mich. Egal, wohin ich mich verkroch, er würde mich finden und quälen, bis ich mich ihm unterwarf. Mein Meister konnte mich in jeder Ecke des Universums aufspüren. Doch im Tod würde er mich nicht finden. Bis jetzt war das keine Option gewesen, ich hatte es versucht. Ich war durch den Splitter des Machtsteines unsterblich geworden. Doch der andere Infinity Stein schien diese Kraft zu bekämpfen, und vielleicht sogar auszulöschen. Ich würde sterben. Ich schloss die Augen, während ich an einen Sitz gefesselt wurde. „Entschuldigung“, wiederholte der Mann mit dem Schild, „Aber wir müssen erst klären, wer Sie sind“ Ich antwortete nicht. Ich war zu elektrisiert von dem Gedanken. Die Welt würde eine bessere sein ohne die Waffe. „Vielleicht steckt sie ja mit diesem Alien hier unter einer Decke“, zweifelte der Mann aus Metall, „Hast du gesehen, was sie gemacht hat?“ Die Beiden betraten das Schiff. Loki und ich wurden auf zwei Sitze im Jet positioniert. Er sagte immer noch nichts, sah mich aber aus dunkel gefärbten Augen an. Da schlummerte irgendetwas hinter dem pulsierenden Blau seiner Iris. Ich hatte das vehemente Bedürfnis, meine Hand nach ihm auszustrecken, und mich in seinem Körper zu vergraben, bis ich dieses Geheimnis entschlüsselt hatte, das tief in seinen Venen herrschte. Was hatten diese eisigen Augen gesehen? Ich zuckte zusammen. Was war nur mit mir los. Ließ sich Telum, die Waffe, wirklich von zwei Menschen festnehmen und dann auch noch von einem mysteriösen Mann ablenken? Ich betete, dass Ronan nicht wusste, was ich gerade tat. Denn sonst würde er mir endgültig beweisen, dass man auch vor dem Tod in die Hölle kommen konnte. Der Ankläger war mein persönlicher Teufel, mein Folterknecht und kaltherziger Herrscher. „Ja, habe ich, Tony“, der Mann mit dem Schild musterte mich, „Aber für mich sah es so aus, als hätte sie ihn bekämpft“ „Wie auch immer“, entgegnete Tony. Das Flugzeug erhob sich in die Luft. Der Nachthimmel umgab uns wie ein Sarkophag. Ein Blitz zuckte über das dunkle Blau, wie ein Riss in der Zeit. Loki, der neben mir gefesselt saß, blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf. „Hast du Angst vor einem Gewitter?“, Tony hob spöttisch die Augenbrauen. Loki schnaubte leise. „Ich bin nicht sehr erpicht darauf, was dem folgt“ Noch bevor einer der Passagiere etwas erwidern konnte, buckelte das Flugzeug in der Luft. „Was-“ Ein dumpfer Schlag ließ den Jet erzittern: Irgendetwas war mit gewaltiger Wucht auf das Dach des Fliegers gesprungen. Die Klappe des Flugzeuges öffnete sich und eine muskulöse Gestalt baute sich im Eingang auf. Tony schaffte es geradeso, sein Visier hochzuklappen, da schleuderte der fremde Angreifer ihn zu Boden und ergriff Loki am Nacken wie ein Kätzchen. Dann sprang der Mann ins Dunkle. Ein starker Wirbel riss mich von dem Sitz und katapultierte mich in die Luft. Ich schrie erschrocken auf, als ein Windstoß mich aus dem Flugzeug sog und in die dunkle Nacht hinausschleuderte. Irgendwo zuckte ein Heer aus Blitzen, über, unter mir, links und rechts. Ich fiel kreiselnd dem Erdboden entgegen. Im taumelnden Fall sah ich den Mann mit dem Schild aus dem Hänger springen. Der aufbrausende Sturm peitschte mich aus. Kalt schlugen seine Fänge mir ins Gesicht, immer wieder, bis mir schwindelig wurde. Ich stürzte auf eine Ansammlung an Fichten zu. Kurz vor dem unvermeidlichen Aufschlag schloss ich die Augen und spannte sämtliche Muskeln an. Die dürren Äste der Tannen fingen mich wie die knochigen Arme eines Greises. Das Holz splitterte unter der Wucht meines Falles und ich taumelte von Ast zu Ast, bis ich dumpf auf dem mit Laub bedecktem Boden auftraf. Ein besonders widerspenstiger Ast hatte mir die Schläfe aufgeschnitten und ich blinzelte das Blut aus meinen Wimpern. Frustriert spuckte ich den metallischen Geschmack aus mir heraus. Was zur Hölle war gerade passiert? Meine Hände waren an meinen Rücken gefesselt, doch ich war kein Laie. Ich richtete mich auf die Knie und bäumte mich wütend auf, wand mich, bis das Metall meiner Kraft nachgab. Ich schleuderte die Handschellen von mir und sprang auf beide Beine, immer noch etwas kraftlos, aber im Rausch des Adrenalins. Der Wald war dunkel, und ich sah nichts als wirre Schatten der Kronen. Irgendwo am Nachthimmel rotierte der Flieger. Ich sah mich hektisch um, konnte jedoch weder Loki noch den Zepter erkennen. Plötzlich stürzten zwei Gestalten unter lautem Ächzen der berstenden Zweige auf den Boden, wenige Meter neben mir. Im fahlen Mondlicht erkannte ich die glänzende Rüstung des Mannes aus Eisen. Ein Energieimpuls feuerte aus seiner Handfläche, auf einen unbekannten, breitschultrigen Mann, der eine Art Hammer in der rechten Hand schwang. Ich wischte mir das Blut von der Stirn und rannte durch die sich mir beugenden Nadeln auf die kämpfenden Silhouetten zu. Wo war der Zepter? Der Fremde schleuderte seine Waffe, und ein gigantischer Blitzschlag durchzuckte den Forst. Ich hielt ehrfürchtig die Luft an, doch meine Beine rannten wie fremdbestimmt weiter. Die kühle Nachtluft benetzte mein schmerzendes Gesicht. Mir war noch etwas schwindelig von dem rotierenden Sturz, doch ich biss die Zähne zusammen. Ich war schon lange Assassine. Weltenspalterin.  
Die Männer lieferten sich einen erbitterten Kampf, den ich kauernd hinter einer Tanne atemlos verfolgte. Plötzlich landete eine weitere Gestalt auf einem abgeknickten Baumstamm. „Schluss!“, rief der Mann mit dem Schild, „Was meint ihr, was ihr hier tut?“ Er sprang leichtfüßig zu Boden, sein Schild schützend vor sich. „Lege den Hammer nieder“, forderte er den blonden, gigantischen Mann gefasst auf. „Ich soll meinen Hammer niederlegen?“, donnerte er. Mit einem Hechtsprung ließ er seine Waffe auf das kreischende Metall des Schildes nieder bersten. Eine heftige Druckwelle aus blauem Licht schleuderte mich zu Boden. Irgendwo kollabierte ein Baum unter der unbekannten Kraft. Schützend verbarg ich meinen Kopf unter meinen Armen und verfluchte das elende Kleid, das in einem Strauch hängengeblieben war. Mit einem Ratschen riss ich mich los. Die Männer, ebenfalls umgeworfen von dem Aufprall des Hammers, schienen ihren Streit niedergelegt zu haben „Wir wollen den Tesserakt. Dann gehört Loki dir“, verkündete der Mann mit dem Schild. Aber wo war Loki, wenn nicht bei diesem blonden Mann, der ihn aus dem Jet gerissen hatte? In meinen Gedanken hatte ich nicht auf die Anderen geachtet. „Da bist du ja!“, rief der Mann aus Eisen, „Steve, die Merkwürdige ist hier im Wald“ Ich spannte meine Muskeln an, bereit zum Kampf, doch dann ließ ich die Fäuste ruhen. Sie würden Loki gefangen nehmen. Nur so konnte ich an den Stein kommen. Also trat ich aus dem Schatten des Walds. Ohne ein Wort ließ ich mich von Steve fesseln. „Entschuldige“, wiederholte der, „Aber wir können Sie leider erst gehen lassen, wenn wir mit Fury gesprochen haben“ Ich nickte wortlos und beäugte den blonden Mann, der mich wiederum unverhohlen ansah. „Wer ist das?“, seine dunkle Stimme schepperte in den nieder geknickten Wald, „Gehört sie zu Loki?“ „Das wissen wir nicht“, erklärte Tony, „Sicherheitshalber nehmen wir sie mit“ „Dann schließe ich mich euch an“, verkündete der Blonde, „Loki wird in Asgard seine verdiente Strafe begrüßen“ „Nachdem wir den Tesserakt besitzen“, ergänzte Tony. „Sicher“, der Mann nickte sorglos, „Loki behauptet aber, er besäße ihn nicht“ „Das finden wir schon heraus“, knurrte Tony. 

Der Jet brachte uns auf einen riesigen, fliegenden Flugzeugträger. Loki wurde separat von mir abgeführt. Ich wurde in einen isolierten Raum gebracht. Ich nahm auf einer Pritsche in der Ecke des Zimmers Platz und schloss die Augen. Ich musste warten, bis meine Kräfte sich regenerierten. Ich dehnte meine steifen Finger und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie nicht mehr dem Bersten nah waren. Der violette Schimmer war fast verblasst. Ich spürte den Splitter in meinem Kopf pulsieren. Ich stöhnte leise. Wenn ich mich erholt hatte, musste ich mir das Vertrauen der Männer erschleichen, die mich gefangen genommen hatten. Zwar waren die meisten meiner Missionen reine Schlachterei, doch natürlich konnte ich nicht nur mit Waffen umgehen. Ich verstand es, schon aus meiner Zeit bei den Ravagers, Andere zu manipulieren. Diplomatisch das zu erreichen, was mir gefiel. Ronan hatte mir zwar gelehrt, mich mit meinen Fäusten durchzuschlagen, doch ich setzte meine Worte gerne stattdessen als Waffe ein. Im Gegensatz zu Ronan ergötzte ich mich nicht an Gewalt. Als Ravager hatte ich, wann möglich, versucht, niemandem ernsthaft zu schaden. Ein Heiliger war ich wohl nie gewesen, ich hatte schon immer getan, was ich wollte. Rücksichtslos? Sicherlich. Aber erst Ronans Führung hatte mich grausam gemacht. Zumindest versuchte er das. Er würde mir befehlen, alle an Bord zu meucheln und mir den Stein aus ihren erkalteten Händen zu klauben. Doch das musste nicht sein. Wenn ich ihr Vertrauen gewann, konnte ich vielleicht auch ohne Gewalt mein Ziel erreichen. Ich brauchte nur diesen verdammten Zepter. Immer noch fragte ich mich, was ich tun würde, wenn mir der Gedankenstein in die Hände fallen würde. Meine frühere Erkenntnis ließ mich nicht los. Der Stein könnte mein Ausweg sein. Endlich Ronans Herrschaft entkommen. Es war zu verlockend, um wahr zu sein. Die Tür schwang auf. Steve stand im Rahmen. „Folge mir bitte“, er lächelte mir ernst zu, „Wir haben ein paar Fragen an dich“ 


End file.
